Heart of a Soldier III Soul of a Princess
by Star Angel91
Summary: For almost a year and a half Serena Tori has gone missing. The senshi have tried to move on, Raye and Mina are married. But they do not know that Serena is still alive, and about to face her greatest battle yet.
1. Prologue: The Wedding

**Heart of a Soldier**

Prologue:

It was a lovely day. A perfect day infact. Mina smiled, the sun was glistening on their faces through the church windows. She was glad to be at Raye's wedding, it was everything they needed. She and Amy were wearing matching red gowns, while Lita and Michelle wore purple gowns. They all looked at Chad who whiped his brow which was lightly dipped in sweat. Mina then took a deep breath in. Raye began her walk down the aisle.

The wedding music played soft behind them. Raye and her father walked up to the priest, who was actually Raye's grandfather. Raye smiled. "Rayemond Henderson, do you hearby give up your daughter to this man, Chadforth Flamdwynn?" "I do," her father replied as he released her. Raye stood beside Chad now, and Mina could feel her heart speed. She and Andrew had been married for over a year now. They had married four months after Serena disappeared. It was April 16th, two months before their anniversary. Mina had her own little surprise after today. Mina Love was pregnant.

She smiled, she would let Raye keep this day special for herself. She would announce the pregnancy at a better time, after their honeymoon. Raye's grandfather had already continued to his ritual speech, and then he would take the vows. Mina smiled at Raye and Chad, she knew nothing could go wrong.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Chad smiled, "I do." Raye's eyes sparkled with happy tears. "And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" "Yes, I do." Raye's grandfather smiled, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Raye and Chad kissed, everyone clapped, it was the normal happy routine. "I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Chadforth Flamdwynn!" Suddenly the doors were thrown open. The girls prepared their transformation sticks, in case this introder was dangerous. Until the sun in the church revealed it was Darien. Mina sighed relieved. "What's going on Dare?," asked Amy.

Darien's eyes were bloodshot from his lack of sleep. But for the strangest reason a smile held to his face. His simple reply was, "I found Serena. I found her."

Author's Note:

Hello all, hope you like the prologue. This will be my final book in the Heart of a Soldier Trilogy. I hope you have enjoyed them. So here we are, on the senshi's new quest. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel


	2. Chapter 1: The Key

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 1:

Serena woke. Her eyes drifted across the room. It had been almost a year and a half since she found herself here. She didn't understand why she was here, or even how she got here. Her eyes then drifted to the red head six year old girl sitting infront of her. "Good morning Serena." Serena yawned and replied, "Good morning Rele." Serena stood from her bed and got dressed.

The planet she was on was the planet Zoraiah, a desert planet. She no longer knew the century, the time of the place she was in, she didn't even know if her friends were still alive. But Rele and Rosewood had been exceptionally kind. They had taken care of her well, and guided her along. Serena had come to the planet five months pregnant, a baby born out of no where. Sadly, she knew it was not Darien's. But it was a lovely child, and she was very beautiful. Her hair was silver, and her eyes blue like Serena's.

She named the child Arianwen. The name meant silver and blessed, just as her hair. But Serena was not attached to this child at all. It had only been a year and the babe was already walking, and appeared about the age of a ten year old. Serena found the child disturbing in her silence, and almost felt a presence of evil. She was much wiser than anyone Serena had ever known. Serena feared this child's wisedom, and she feared its presence.

Arianwen was already up, eating breakfast. Serena sensed Rosewood knew of the strange presence. Rosewood seemed afraid of her, just as afraid as Serena. "Finish up quickly Arianwen," Serena said to her, "We must go out to fetch water from the well." Arianwen nodded in response replying, "Yes mam." Rele entered skipping and also sat to eat. Serena and Rosewood shared a glance, simply explaining to one another how much fear held their hearts.

Once they had finished, Arianwen left with Serena to the well. Arianwen was humming, the only childish act Serena had ever noticed her to hold. "The comb, the clock, the key," she sang to herself, "The case, the watch, the key..." Serena smiled, moments like these were when she was comfortable being her mother. "That's an interesting tune Arian," Serena said, "Where did you get it?" "I made it up." Serena nodded picking up the bucket and lowering it into the well. She listened again as Arianwen continued singing, "The umbrella, the coat, the key... the cufflink, the cards, the key." Serena began pulling up the bucket. She poured it into the other bucket she had brought, and heard a clank.

She was puzzled. She pulled up her sleeve and reached in. "The Flask, the lamp, the key..," Arianwen continued. When Serena lifted her hand from the water she was shocked. In her hand was a brass key.

Author's Note:  
Hello all! I've adopted soem of the new storyline from The Lost Room that used to be on sci fi, in case yall get confused. So here we go. Hope yall like it so far. LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!!!

StarAngel

**"Missing"**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_Chorus_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...


	3. Chapter 2: The Room

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 2:

Serena showed Rosewood the key. "I wonder where it comes from," Serena said, "What does it open..." "I don't know Serena, but its magic." As if on cue Serena could feel a pulse where it lay. It warmed her hand, and Serena looked at it curiously. "It has a strange attraction to you... very strange..." Serena nodded. Arianwen watched from the doorway. This was one of her moments Serena wished she understood the girl. She was already looking older now, and her eyes looked full of hate. 

That night Serena lay in bed. The key was laid on her desk. She smiled as she slept. She was dreaming of being home. Darien holding her in his arms. But suddenly her mind shifted to reality when a small voice was singing in her ear. "The case, the watch, the key...The umbrella, the coat, the key... the cufflink, the cards..." Serena looked up at Arianwen who was above her with a knife in her hand. "The key!" Serena dodged the girl and struggled with her throwing the knife outside.

She caught her and held her down. "What does it do?," Serena asked, "You didn't make it up, someone told you!" "It doesnt matter its not yours!" Serena pressured harder. "FINE! FINE! IT OPENS ANY DOOR!!" Serena released her, picking up the key. She picked up Arianwen, and held her struggling form. She put the key inside the closet door, and opened it. When they entered, Serena realized she was inside a hotel room. She looked down, and marked on the key was a ten.

She threw the girl down on the bed. "What is this?" The girl frowned and looked away. Serena shook her, "WHAT IS IT?!" "Its an object!" Serena looked at her, "An object? Well of course its an object-" "From inside this room!," Arianwen answered, "It has powers because it comes from this room." "What kind of powers?," Serena asked. "Well you've seen what it can do firstly," Arianwen said, "It opens any door." "What else does it do?," Serena asked. "It will take you to many places. Open the door and see for yourself." Serena opened it.

She saw a beach. She stepped out the door and realized she was surrounded by beach and sand. The key was in her hand, she feared leaving it for Arianwen would be dangerous. "Come on," Arianwen said, "This isnt the only place it will take you." Serena entered the room again. "I don't need to see anymore, I know where I want to go." Arianwen smirked, "Careful about becoming addicted mommy, it's very dangerous." Serena pushed the key in the door and whispered, "Home. Take me home."

Author's Note: 

Well here we are getting started good. Hope yall like it so far. You'll really enjoy it later I hope. LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!!! 

Star Angel 

**"Where Will You Go" by Evanescence**

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

_Chorus:_  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

_Chorus:_  
But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

_Chorus:_  
Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape


End file.
